That Butler, Momento Mori
by nemotizbaw
Summary: A new maid from the moon joines the Phantomhive mansion only to discover a brand new world full of exciting mystery
1. His Butler The Prolog

ok i dont own nethin but da new karectur; kuroshi bilong 2 yana toBoso! not me but i wish it dfid so i cna maek it a hawt shotacon yaoi ;)))

review!1!

* * *

I was standing out in front of Cieru Phantomuhaive house. The house is a manshon so its really big and I can't stop staring at it cause it has marble walls and its deco rated with so many lovly pich black roses on the sparkly marble (black is my favrit coler afterall))

Im shy to knok cause what if they dont like me cuz Im poor? What if they make fun ofand teaze me and beet me up (dis is davictioria times so dat stuf happens, luk it up biotches if u dun bilive me) or worse

I let out a wicstfull sigh frum my ruby red lips as I star up at the setting sun, so brite…red…like blood

I lick my lips while imaging the taste of metally hot blood on my lips as my shiny ravin lox with red tips (so it lux lyk fiar) blow wishtfuly thru the air. Since I kno I cant stand here I quickly nok on the door and a tall shadow appear rite before my eye right away

"Hello" says the beautiful Shadow "you must be Xenobya BloodCrave Manson Mori . Please to meat you"

He had suuuuch a smoothe rich voice like melty sticky chocolate rubbed onto my soft paillid skin or velvet. He has a brityish accent its soo sexy i cant say snything cause he sounds so hot i hoe he comes out so I can see what he looks like

He slowly comes out his shoes clack loudly and I starts to rain for some reason, then I gfet to se his face

"My name is Sebastien Michaelson. Please to met you"

(suddenly really loud thunder crashes)

CRASH1!1


	2. His Butler Her Made

I can't belive it I am looking at THE SEBASTIEN MICHAELSON!

He opens his mouth gives me his trademark raep face grin and shows his fangs that r a little blody in a suspishious but sexiiiii way….

The sexy demon looks me up and down a sif he is undressing my with his bleeding eyes. I am gonna work here as a maid (cuz mey-rin died but ill get 2 dat l8r) so i am wearing my secy bkacj maid dress tgat us black and dark grey it has big poofy slevs and it shoews of mynice DDD tits the skirt part is dark grey and really poofy and short it comes just below my plump broken-heart shped ass. The apRon is red and the bottom part is also in the shape of a broken heart and since its red it looks like its bleedy. I also have bright red fussnets under black thigh high stocks (lykceils but longer p 2 my thys(. And my shoes are black lether (not real do cuz im pur an also dats murder) stiletto combat obots with spykes. My whole outfit is stained with blood for some reason…

(if ur hqavin truble piktring it imagin mew mew power but goffik not stupid n girly lyk dat show i never watch)

Oh and heeres the surpriser – I also have fuzzy silky soft ravin blak cat eers that shine in the sun and glow in the dark and a looong cat tail the same way cuz Im secretly half cat demon and I ware bells round my rist cuz of that also. The bells hide something deep and dark secret underneath,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Neway sorry dis shapta so short but sebaschan made me horny so bai 4 now ! ! ;)


	3. That Butler, misery loves company

Okay so now sEbatiean stops staruing atr me but he is still smirking. "Do you not want o cum inside?" He exclaims. "My dear bochan is very exitable to meat you." (he uzes big wurds lyk dat cuz Victoria tymez u no)

"Yes" I say and I bow a little cus Im very polyte just like japanese.

S we Go inside and Ceil is getting dresd in his room. Sebatsian goes into help him cause kawaii Ceil cant do much withot his hansum butler help

Ao anyway im waiting outside and I see mirror in front of me so I desice too go look at myself in it. I exzema my pale gostly glowy white skin and long thick sppierd eyelashes that fall sorroflee up on my hi blud pink cheeks. My eyes are a bit ususla : one is bright piersing green (lyk emilie aUtimn) and the other is a bright red lyke sebaschans. Im looking in the mirror cuz want to make sure my makup is perfect.

My makup is rearally dark heacy black eyeshade on my green eye eyelinefalls in the shape of a broken heart to match my own famish heart but on my red eye is bright red eyesdeyeshadow dark black eyeline and 3 blu dimond shape thingys (like ceils in da circus)

I know that that that all sounds unusual but im unique fuck peer pressure I am an dividul and I dont care wat all those haters say they can kis my ass I could go on and on about how much I dont care just to prove it if you want

o) an my lips r dark blak smeared wit blud like gagas)

I hget a hairbrush out of my coffin shape wallit (lyke dos vampia skull soll thingys on dem comershals) to run my hair thru it n make sure the crimson flary pit od disparage tips are perfect

Suddenly Shieru arrives.

"Hello he says in his smooth smoky sadisrtik voice. "Iyam Ceil earl pHantmohive ecolome to my manshon it is yours now to. Yoyu will be living with us now. Slave, hsow her to her room and treat her well. I wil not condom any mistinpretations

"ywa bochan" replies sebby evily

I wonder what he has in store for me is what I am thinking wile I flow him….,,….

Hey lemme no if uu guyz want more mystery cuz I plan on making this like horror but if its to scary for you them I might not do it but you have tio review or I wont no so please review!1!


	4. That Butler, dance with the deivl

"My fare lady bochan, this is your new bed chamber (meenz room in vikki language) I hop you find it to your liking howver if you fo not you may always sleep in my chambers…ha ha ah"

I wonder why is he laffing? Then it springs onme (not dat way Pervz ;P)

"Why did youcall me bocchan? I am simplyt one hell of a maid of the moon I am a ser vant not worthy of bein the master of someone so omi-potint as you, sbastian. No… in fact…you shud be mMAI boccah!" I slay flirtly as tears of bloody sorrow drown my eyes

Sebby leans down and liks the tear sexily and dominantly. "Are you sure you want a low slave like me to be yor master Xqnobya? Be careful watch wish for,…" he whsipers huskily as he sux the tearz from my eyeballs proving his love for me

"Yes please" I say. I"M sure I habe never been more shure in my intire life."

I hop on my new big king sized bed with blankets full of black fethers that fly everywere. The sheets are slioky red and black and gray like gothik Victorian colors

I lean back throuw my arms out ands stretch my long graceful elegent legs seductively apart and I give a small smile like one of Ceil Ohanmohives and it makes sebaschan bluish

"Pleas etake me, please shove your big hard ochinchin (dtas japanese for pee-pee xD) into my tight crevice and pound me til I bleed frum all holes. I wanna feel it in my throat so please do it really really hard and engrave the pain of being a live in to my soUl but be careful cuz I'm a virgin so…."

Before I finish talking Sebasthain hglops on me and tears my clothes (RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP) then he takes of his hansom suit reveling his 8 abs and smooth pail sparkly marble skin (niot lioke the dum fagit vampires from twilight though I hate theat stuopid book/movie ive never read it or nething!111!1 my sebaschan is MANLY) and a HUGE veyny ochinchin that is pail and thick as a can of pop and about 14 inches long omfg

So I start droolin at the size of his magnifikent wang (frum bvoth holes if you know what I mean ;))) and as I stare at his unreel beauty like the gods he tells me that he loves virgins because…..

WHAT! SEBASTIAN ISA VAMPIRE DAMON WHO ALSO LIKES VIRGINS AND THEIR BLUD,!1

JUST who is this misterous man I wonder wishfully to myself,,,,,


End file.
